


Stabbed

by XX121



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween (2018), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn Fluff, Barbecue, Caretaking, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Michael's a hard shell and soft core kinda guy, Michael's discovers his inner softie, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX121/pseuds/XX121
Summary: Michael always had a soft spot for autumn. Not only because of his favorite Celebration of Halloween but also because it was still good enough weather to have a great barbecue!He really loved it 'till the true meaning of horror and the one and only destructive shape of Haddonfield got stabbed himself...





	Stabbed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, couldn't help myself w/ this cute idea. Enjoy and hope you liked it. :)

**Stabbed**

It was early November and you and your Boyfriends favorite time of the year. Autumn time meant Halloween time and after Michael had satisfied his urgent desire to kill there was still one thing he waited for the whole year. It was kind of a couple ritual between both of you, he went on stabbing marathon and as 31th of October was gone, you both had a nice barbecue. You always couldn't wait for him to return from his huntings because he had that special predatory gaze afterwards as well and seeing him observe the new obsessions on his plate was literally cute.

You were in the kitchen, still preparing a dinner for two. It was a sunny autumn day and you thought about eating in the backyard. Michael wouldn't mind as long as you'd made his favorite dessert; warm vanilla pudding. You were about to turn and bring the bowl in the yard, as your front bumped into something hard. “Michael! You know I don't like the creeping thing inside the house!” you giggled and looking up at him you saw the darkened eyes again. It was a wanton gaze sending thrills down your spine instantly. As expected there was no replay but you kept your eyes locked with his dark orbs. He was still in predator mode and you realized the bloody knife in his hand. Sometimes you weren't sure if you would turn into one of his preys someday. Still you loved that big dude and his hard shell, soft core behavior. 

As he raised his hand you observed him vigilantly only to make sure that you hadn't become his next prey. You blinked as his colossal prank raised further as he pulled his masked up until his lips were exposed. 'he wants a welcome home kiss!' you thought and closed your eyes. You waited a few moments but the kiss never hit your lips. Otherwise you felt some pressure on your arms and opened your eyes again. He sucked at his finger, tasting the warm vanilla pudding that pulled out of the bowl with his index finger. “Go ahead...it's not called dessert for a particular reason, sweetheart...” you grunt as you saw the gap on the puddings surface.

-

After setting the table and heating up the brazier all on your own you huffed. Remembering the first Barbecue you made sure that only you took care of everything. At the first barbecue you asked Michael to take care of the meat while you had to made the dessert inside your home. As you came back that day he stood in front of the brazier and was staring at the charred meat: end of the story was that you both made a huge pizza appointment. 

Now sitting next to Michael as you ate your pudding you recognized that he'd tensed up. Looking at your boyfriend you saw that his gaze was directed down onto his hand. There was his obsession again. Meeting his obsession with your own eyes you shrieked instantly and jumping away from him. Michael was staring at a wasp that stabbed the back of his hand and was still pumping the poison in his veins. “Michael you need to get rid of that pain in the ass!” All he did was looking at the wasp and you figured out why. He was trying to stare that insect down on it's knees while activating the Shapes mode. He wanted to stare that nasty creature back into the abyss of nature where it came from...

But the insect didn't respond to his obsessed stare so you watched as Michael took the nasty creature in between thumb and index finger and slowly pulled it's stinger out of his skin. The masked gaze only observed the creature of hell more closely that he'd caught. His gaze rested upon the tiny being and the insect only stared back with pure blankness; something Michael wasn't used to. Next he smashed it with his fingers and looking up to you uncertainly. Meeting your eyes with a helplessness you never seen in his dark orbs before as the poison had started to hurt the skin around the stab...

-

After dinner you had to take care of Michael and the both of you now sat at the couch watching some TV. Michael was holding his hand towards you while his eyes where only locked at the screen as you softly cleaned the stab. Once in a while you sighed as the shape of Haddonfield twitched due to the ache at his skin. “Hold still, Michael. I'm nearly finished...” You murmured highly concentrated as you put gently soothing ointment onto his swollen hand. Watching Michael as he tried to distract himself from the brutal stabbing attack with a quiet sniff that escaped underneath the mask, you leaned in closer and pressed a kiss onto his latex covered cheek. “All right again, Softie...” You purred against his mask as he closely observed his patched up hand with a hum...

The true meaning of horror had never imagined getting stabbed himself ...


End file.
